


loving hands

by kornevable



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 05:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kornevable/pseuds/kornevable
Summary: Clasping his hand for the first time to seal a trust you both swore to never break feels like nothing.Six times Roxas and Riku held hands.





	loving hands

Clasping his hand for the first time to seal a trust you both swore to never break feels like nothing. It is simply required, a gesture done and done as many times as there are hellos and goodbyes, and this introduction is long overdue. The smile he gives you is uncertain and a bit shaky at the edges in the same fashion you can't fully shake his hand before withdrawing it like you were burned. You are both dancing on an unknown song with unmastered steps, and accepting this hand is already the biggest achievement. He feels less tense now that you listened to him and he listened to you.

The second time it happens you don't ponder on it because keeping your eyes on the crumbling road in front of you is more of a priority than the firm fingers between yours. He drags you away from the danger and retreats, not hearing any of your complaints about giving chase to the heartless. He just grips your hand tighter and doesn't let go, until you're sitting on chairs and healing your wounds, with cooling hands hovering over them. You don't comment on the fact you could have cast spells on yourselves instead of treating each other—he's so focused on his task that you can't find in yourself to disturb him.  
(You do leave a five-finger red mark on his arm when you tell him he didn't need to yank you in all directions. His eyes widen in surprise as you speak, but then he lets out the smallest chuckle you've ever heard him utter, but also the kindest.)

The third time comes unexpected in the form of a fight over the last sea salt ice cream in the gummiship's fridge (as per your request). His callous fingers brush against yours and the slightest touch from anyone always makes you pause, but coming from him while you are hungry pushes you into a fast need to fight. You grab the fingers nearest to you and pin them against his thigh while your other hand is groping for the ice cream, but he is equally desperate for refreshment and snatches your wandering hand, and you're both struggling for freedom while your hands are locked and your bodies are slowly getting cold. His face is twisted in intense concentration and yours is probably displaying one of your infamous glares, your fingers twitching and attempting to escape. When it's clear he's not giving up, you decide to take drastic measures so you stick your head in the fridge to take the plasting wrapping with your teeth. Your action must have been so unpredictable that he loosens his grip, allowing your hands to quickly take out the ice cream, and when your eyes meet, you both snort before dissolving into laughter.

You want to forget the fourth time because it's too close a call to comfortably sit in your memories. Losing the ability to summon a keyblade is something you don't wish upon anyone. It also shouldn't be occurring in the first place, but of course he finds a way to have his weapon blocked and out of reach, so he is defenseless before the swarm of heartless in the darkness. He manages to ward off the enemies with magic, but he's still greatly impaired without a keyblade to boost his power. So you get close to him, not giving him a chance to react or protest as you take his cold hand in yours and call the familiar hum of darkness in your palm. Oblivion shines with a black coat of light, wrapping itself around his confused aura that rapidly understands the underlying message. He lets out a shuddering breath, adjusting his grip on Oblivion, then he casts you a grateful look, in which you don't miss the fondness he shows to his friends. You roll your eyes and gestures towards your current problem, and he nods with a laugh before darting into the swarm. The sensation lingering in your right hand is comforting, and leads you into battle.

The fifth time he doesn't say anything and takes your hand to guide you to the main island's cliffs, and you let him. It's a strange feeling coursing through your body but it's not unpleasant, grounding you into a reality you didn't think about before. He doesn't let go, not even when you reach the higest point to admire the sunset and watch the light reflect on the water. He stays silent, and the slight squeeze you give him is the only answer you offer, but that's enough.

The sixth time is the prelude of a new beginning you're both going in blind. You take each of his hands in your own but he's the one to bend down and press a kiss to your lips, a fresh breeze that leaves behind a sweet sentiment you hold onto. Riku grins against your mouth and chuckles breathily, and his joy travels to you as you grin just as widely. His fingers gently curl around yours and you chase after them; they're still callous but much warmer now, taking colors of lasting familiarity.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank you for reading!! Roxas and Riku love spontaneously holding hands after that and nobody is stopping them. That's just a headcanon I wanted to share.
> 
> // [twitter](https://twitter.com/kornetable)


End file.
